Dungeons/Waterways/1/Descriptions
Environment/descriptions R.0 *Wake up in dungeon, 30’x35’, 10’ plus back curve *Dark (exp. below) *Stone walls *Wet *(?) dripping *Unlit torches *(?) Remember each other from lighthouse session **(ah gee, Jorelle, uh, doesn’t seem to be here *shrugs*) *Near R.1, gently running water R.1 *Well-lit (sconces along front wall) *Single fountain, 20’ wide, against back wall **3 tiered, flat archways ***Lowest one flows into back wall *Small aqueducts in wide X-pattern, feeding fountain & dripping throughout **1” wide floor channels to collect & direct water *Near R.2, rushing water R.2 *Very well-lit (exp. below) *Long bridge in center, hemisphere side walls w/ water & spouts *80’ long, extends 30’ on either side of the bridge *Stone door at the end *3 pillars on each side *20’ up (shielded Light spells emanating from top pillars) *10’ down (water below) **4 spouts on each side, evenly spaced but a little wider between center 2 ***Center 2 facing each other along wall, pour out as wide connecting gutters into single waterfall (falls behind gutter) *10’ Hemisphere shelf on either side, below waterfalls **DC 15 perception check: on the right, hidden hallway, 1’ margins (w/r to shelf) *(from below) Arched supports for bridge *Water depth: 2’ *Structure damage in middle of bridge *(DC 15 perception check) slight bulge in the water, 4” up and 4’ ellipse **E.1 surge of water charges through damage, collapsing center ***DC 20 dex save to catch ledge *Near H.2-3 (hidden) low platform, doorway **Same on other side, but just a wall H.2-3 *Damp, #dark, 8’x10’ *Everyone dries off (Prestidigitation triggered) **Caved-in wall (right), obscuring wooden door (3’x7’) *(opens toward rubble, handle on left, players must clear) *E.2 Gricks H.2-4 *60’ hallway, door midway on the right (3’x7’) **Dimly lit (dimmer, torch-ey sconces) **Six columns, thin 4”x6” planks affixed - two per column **Unlock: blocked slightly on other side by rubble, 1” gap achievable (right) R.3 (blocked) *Well-lit *Nicely furnished *Bookshelves, half-empty, bare wooden desk *Some scattered papers nearby, leaning toward left of the desk *Arxsec’s symbol visible behind desk R.4 *Dimly lit (scattered sconces) *Large jagged room, average 50’x70’, one-piece corner on the left *Aqueducts, again, wide X-pattern **Sectioned, at levitating at various levels (6 pieces total, 4 moveable) *** **Water pouring from left two, over floor due to separation ***1” channels in floor ****Redirect left, beneath walls ***Stone door on left (barred), metal grate beneath (leads back to R.2) **Openings on right two **PUZZLE P.2 *** move in closer for line-of-sight (**, move in more) *** ***2.down) Back section: desk (hinges back, reveals symbol) ****DC 15 investigation ***3.up, bad) Right side: wheel, wedge removed, symbol visible ***3.up) Right corner: bookshelf, various tomes (light-purple tome, pull out, reveals symbol below) *** 1.up) Right cubby, 10’ square indent: lectern, blank, open tome (close-end, revelas Arxsec’s symbol, light-violet) ****DC 10 (perception or investigation) *** 1.down, bad) Left back corner: lectern, open tome, symbol (close-end to blank surface) **** 4.down) Left front side: trap door (open, flat floor, symbol) **(after puzzle) door un-barres R.2 *Round platform on the right, levitating on level w/ bridge’s rail *step on beings to rise **Slow dip, up, dip **Falls and crashes into floor R.5 *Smooth, natural-looking cave room *Dimly lit from above room *Large chunks of rubble (from above room) *Rough ellipse, 40’ long, 20’ wide